Happy Ending
by JebKerman
Summary: A simple Kamikoto story, with the two leading a nice, normal life after the World War III arc, that does not focus on the depression when everyone believed Touma to be dead.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody, this is my first release in a long while, and after a while of reading the stories on here, finding which ones I love ("Of Science and Magics" by Stormwolfex = 3) and which were good I decided, "Hey, why don't I write one of these? It's been too long since I have written something, and I do love Mikoto x Touma, so I've got myself a topic already." This whole shindig is set after the world war III arc and after the current New Testament book, I hope I haven't screwed up grammatically or anything down below, I'm pretty tired right now. New TAMNI NT book in 3 days!_

Happy Ending

The days for Kamijou had finally become that of a regular student. His days fighting in Russia during World War III made these days seem mundane, but he was fine with it. Touma was reintroduced relatively quickly into the community after being lost in the aftermath of the war, however his bad luck would still trail him. Index vowed to bite him until she could forgive him for worrying her so bad. Kamijou's wallet would also have money mysteriously vanish as fast food wrappers piled in the trash bin. Rather than going next door to pay a visit to Tsuchimikado Maika, Index would seem to take trips to Fast food restaurants and spend as much of Touma's meager budget as she could.

On his first day back to school, Touma was greeted with a mountain of homework, he would ask a certain electric princess for help, it would take the two of them most of the school year to finish the assignments which piled up quicker than they could finish the papers, all the while Mikoto called him stupid the entire time. Into the third quarter of the year, the work became manageable for Touma by himself, now he was truly a regular student; no dependency on a middle schooler for him,

he just wanted to talk to the rest of his friends freely for the time being until everyone would worry about entrance exams. The day was at end and Kamijou was walking home with the rest of Delta Force. Aogami was just in his own little world speaking of his favorite animes and more importantly all of the girls within them. Tsuchimikado and Touma were trying to hold a conversation over him.

"So, Kami-yan... when are you going to get yourself a girlfriend?"

-Well, Touma thought it was going to be a regular conversation anyway.

"C'mon, It's getting close to the end of our high school career Kami-yan, and the lord knows there are so many options for you, I've seen how many people are after you, personally I would go after that Kanzaki, man she has got some weight up front! You know, I bet you a two-day shopping spree with a credit card that you couldn't find one by the end of the year!" Touma was keeping silent this whole time, but the thought of a shopping spree at the supermarket was enticing. He looked around for a bit when he noticed a familiar face, Mikoto's. Touma knew he would come to regret this later, but right now he wanted some food to replenish the amount he has been losing through Index.

"Hah! Looks like you owe me a shopping spree then! I see her over there, let me bring her over here for you." Touma said, stopping the other members of Delta Force while pointing to the oblivious Mikoto. Tsuchimikado stood in awe as Kamijou ran towards the girl, he thought he could drive Kamijou broke with a online Maid outfit shopping spree, getting a better glance at the girl Kamijou had stopped. This was bad, he had seen them together before, and that outfit was from Tokiwadai, what was his plan? Marry rich so as to not have to worry about buying the eggs on sale anymore?

"Hey, Misaka, you need to help me with this one, think about it as repayment for when I helped you last August." Kamijou hastily said, in attempt to hurry back to his friends waiting in awe.

"Last August? Wait! Wasn't that when..." Mikoto mumbled the rest as she began to blush furiously.

"Yeah, that's when you requested my help on a fake date, and now I need you to do the same for me. Just take my hand and act all lovey-dovey and the sort for a few minutes." Touma said rather nonchalantly.

Mikoto tugged on his hand lightly, "Umm... okay... but you, er you also have to help me again. I was on my way to talk to my friends about what it is like to have a boyfriend, but I didn't have the heart to tell them that I've never had anyone of that sort. So I was going to lie and tell them that my nonexistent boyfriend couldn't make it." Mikoto's blush was so over the top now that one might be able to feel the air temperature rise in the vicinity of her cheeks.

Touma, However was still unaffected. Without a single thought he said, "Alright, this shouldn't take too long anyway, I'm doing this to win a bet for a shopping spree."

Mikoto felt a little saddened after hearing his explanation, 'I guess I should have expected that from him.' she thought. Okay, lovey-dovey... how was she going to do this? Maybe she could act like a character from one of the romance books that Maika had requested she pick up from the convenience store she frequents to stand and read from. That's what she'd do. Absolutely flawless. She looked up to the boy who was now holding her hand, bringing her to his two friends to get a shopping spree. She resumed her furious blushing. Who was she kidding? She was in deep now, so there was no backing out. Time to get used to it, she would be doing the same before too long in front of people she knew next. The "couple" now approached Kamijou's friends. Showtime.

"Oh! So these are the friends you wanted me to meet, Touma-kun?" Mikoto said as she moved in beside him, shifting her arm in close to interlock at the elbow with him. On the outside she was holding a good poker face, but on the inside she was lit up like a cherry, she had never called him by his first name until just now.

"Yup, Miko-chan! They're the guys I hang around most." He looked up slyly at Tsuchimikado, 'You owe me one shopping spree.' written on the smirk across his face. Tsuchimikado responded with a sly look of his own, 'Challenge accepted.'

"Hey Kami-yan, why don't you show us a kiss with your girlfriend? Surely you two lovebirds must have already done at least that?" This was make or break for them, if they refused to kiss, then Tsuchimikado would have essentially won this competition and would be able to swim in all the maid outfits he could buy with Touma's life savings.

"Um. Uh, we only really started-" Mikoto began to refuse. "Alright, that's okay." interrupted Touma, looking in to Mikoto's now nervous eyes, with a look that read, 'I'm sorry in advance for this, this will mean we're even after the rest of today.' He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Somehow Mikoto's poker face was still on, only blushing a tiny bit, but on the inside she was melting on Cloud Nine. After the longest , best, two and a half seconds of her life, the couple split apart, Mikoto almost trailing in for another before realizing what she was about to do. 'Wow, Misaka, way to put on an act!' thought Touma.

Touma looked back at his comrades, Tsuchimikado being in complete shock. 'Maybe Kami-yan has actually found himself a girlfriend after all.' "Damn it." uttered Tsuchimikado as he handed over his credit card and part of his pride.

"What's that Touma-kun?" asked Mikoto, pretending not to know.

"Oh, it's just the card I use to buy things with, he needed to borrow it for a while, that's all." Replied Touma, almost mockingly towards Tsuchimikado. "Alright, guys, I'm going to leave to hang out with my Miko-chan. See you!" He said, walking away with his hand in Mikoto's

"Damn, Kamijou just wiped the floor with you, Tsuchimikado." Remarked Aogami. That's all that needed to be said.

After walking down about a block and turning to go to Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant, Touma released hands with Mikoto, "I'm sorry about what happened back there, Tsuchimikado just wanted proof that we were supposedly a couple."

"Er, it's- it's okay... I guess that if- if you had to prove it, then it was a m-must." Her voice was trembling, after holding a poker face for so long, Mikoto could not take the overload any more, now she was letting her blush free, her entire face as red as a firetruck.

"Hopefully your friends don't request the same, you don't look like you could take much more of this." Kamijou pointed out jokingly, trying to get Mikoto to recover.

"Y-Yeah..."

Mikoto led Touma into Joseph's, it was a decent walk, so Mikoto had plenty of time to cool down, all to blush furiously on the inside again, she wasn't sure if by the end of the day she could ever stop blushing. "Oh! Saten, look! That must be Misaka and her boyfriend!" said Uiharu Kazari while waving over to them. "Just the same plan, except maybe a bit toned down. These girls' knowledge are just from romance novels." muttered Mikoto to Touma. The couple sat in the bench across from Ruiko and Kazari. After a brief introduction, Kazari asked how the two had met.

Touma turned his head towards Mikoto and said with a smile,"Why don't you take it this time, Darling? You always make me tell it." 'You bastard...' mumbled Mikoto, "Uh, well, I was being hit on by some random thugs when this random guy steps in, and gets rid of them, he holds out his hand and says, 'I'm Kamijou Touma, you better come with me, it's too dangerous for a cute girl like you to wander around here at this time.' as I walk towards him, I trip over one of the thugs and land in his arms."

The two girls were completely absorbed with the story. Kazari's eyes are almost sparkling when she asks, "You sure are a romantic aren't you Mr. Kamijou?" "Apparently I am." responds Touma. "Ooh, so humble!" adds Ruiko. Touma leans towards Mikoto and whispers, "Looks like they bought it hook, line, and sinker. I like the artistic changes, by the way." After the group ate their meals, Kamijou placed Tsuchimikado's card on the card tray for the bill, "I've got this one, ladies." Kazari almost melted where she sat, he even garnered a blush out of Ruiko, but Mikoto giggled, knowing the truth about the card. After another five minutes of chatting, Touma stood out of the bench seat, "Well, Miko-chan and I are going to get out of you girls' hair. Mikoto looked to her friends as she slid to the edge of the bench. Kazari was giving her a thumbs-up, and Ruiko was giving a nod of approval, the kind a father would give to a groom-to-be after requesting permission for marriage. Mikoto smiled back and waved goodbye as they walked for the exit.

Along the way to the Tokiwadai Dorms, Touma looked Mikoto in the eyes and smirked, "It's too dangerous for a cute girl like you to go alone, let me guide you home." She chuckled at Touma, "Hey... You are going to the supermarket, aren't you? I could help take some more stuff home, i-if it's okay, that is."

"My, my. Look at how bold biri-biri has become, asking me out on a date." Touma remarked, trying to evoke something in Mikoto.

"AH! It's nothing like that. I- I just wanted to help you some, that's all!" Touma got the desired reaction, she was blushing again.

"Ah~, but I wanted to go on a shopping date with my Miko-chan soooo bad. But if she insists it's not, then, oh well." He was pushing it with this one.

" Do you want my help or not?"

"Alright, so a shopping date it is."

"GAH! Why do you insist on calling it that!"

"Haha, I'm just messing with you, Misaka. Don't get your pantie- err... shorts in a wad."

"Ah, Just shut up and let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>So, What did you people think? I know the title is a little confusing right now, but you'll find out it's meaning later. If all goes well, this should end up being something up to 4 chapters, and maybe an Omake, who knows? I'll bring in more of the characters come the next few chapters.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_ Hey people, I guess this means it's time for chappa' two. I was shocked to find that I had 3 reviews by the time I woke up. Thanks again for that. Not sure what else to say, really. Also, I hate the whole, YEAH! I wrote eighty-bajillion pages, time to upload! Now my eighty-bajillion pages is 3 or 4 page down's in the browser... Anyway, I'm sure you guys want more KamiKoto. This time they're at the supermarket, for those who haven't had the luxury of going to Japan, you'll find that japanese supermarkets are truly super. They put Wal-mart Supercenters to shame._

Chapter 2

Mikoto was walking beside Touma. Although he was talking about something, Mikoto wasn't listening in particular, only answering with an occasional, "Yeah" or "Uh-huh". She was buried deep within her own thoughts. She swayed her head back and forth, thinking, 'AH! What was I thinking? Asking Touma on what any outside eye would call a date? And then... a-and then w-we also kis-' Mikoto interrupted her own thoughts by yelling and slamming her head hard against the nearest object, which happened to be Touma's rib cage.

"AH! JESUS! What are you doing Misaka! That really hurts, you know?" Touma pulled Mikoto closer to his side, not as a romantic gesture, but to save his ribs.

"What are YOU doing!" She yelled back trying to push him away, having snapped back into reality.

"Mom, what are the two crazy people doing?" bluntly asked a bewildered child looking and pointing at Mikoto and Touma.

"Don't point at them, they might snap at you next, come on, let's go." The child's mother replied pushing her child gently

Touma, who still had his left arm on Mikoto's left shoulder and Mikoto, who now had her hands pushing away at Touma's ribs and somehow had her right leg wedged in between them with her foot on his thigh had turned their heads turned to the mother and child, both blankly staring at them as they scurried away.

Touma cleared his throat, dusted his leg off and tried to bring their conversation to a regular point again, "Ah, well, I suppose we should finish the shopping."

"Uh, yes. Yes we should."Mikoto replied, trying to escape the awkwardness.

After wandering up and down the grocery aisles, Mikoto looked in the basket in the boy's right hand. Her expression was a confused one. Mikoto tapped Touma twice in the arm to catch his attention, when he looked over towards her, she stated, "Hey, Touma, aren't these just multiples of the regular things you get?"

The spiky haired boy looked down into the basket. "Oh yeah, I guess they are. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're going on a two day shopping spree, why wouldn't you get some nicer stuff?" Mikoto responded with another question.

"If I bought all these nice things, then I would just miss them when they were gone, so I'll stick to what I usually get, but I'll get more of them, for example, could you hand me two of those egg cartons?" he said, pointing to the store brand eggs, which were 80 yen less than the brand name eggs next to them. "Not only that, but most products you can't taste the difference between generic and brand name." He continued.

Although that made sense, Mikoto wasn't in the same situation as Touma was, half of the time she bought pre-cooked meals considering she wasn't the most amazing at house chores, all she could really do was keep a room clean. She scanned the refrigerated goods until she came across some pre-mixed cookie dough, with the promise of a gekota face being in the middle of the cookie.

Kamijou stepped up beside her, "You really want those, don't you?"

Mikoto was a bit embarrassed, Gekota was still just a kid's product. Mikoto reached hesitantly for the tube of cookie dough, but ended up pulling her hand away, "I don't think I'll really need these, I can't cook... In the dorms, that is!" she hastily added trying to cover her inability to do housework.

"Hey, that's okay, I can make them for you, providing Index doesn't eat them. Let's pick them up." Offered Touma

Mikoto thought that sounded good. When she added the item to the hand basket, she looked up to find Touma looking directly at her.

"This isn't much of a date, is it? We're just doing my groceries. Here, let's check out at this counter, and then we'll go wherever you want." He said, tapping her twice on the shoulder.

"Ah, well I don't get much of a chance to go to the arcade, so let's head there." Mikoto said to Touma while the two walked towards the check-out counter. Due to Touma buying bargain as usual he only spent 10000 Yen. Although that didn't seem much to Mikoto, Touma felt very fulfilled in himself. As they rode the elevator up a floor, Mikoto looked out one of the glass sides to all of the people on the first floor, a group of three looked rather familiar, Mikoto squinted her eyes in attempt to see a little further. She could make out Kazari, Ruiko, and Shirai Kuroko.

"That's not good." Mikoto quietly said.

"I'm sorry what did you say Misaka?" Touma said, unaware of the impending doom.

"It's my friend, Kuroko, She's here too. If she finds us together, you might as well consider your life over." Explained Mikoto.

"Oh! Kuroko, the REALLY crazy one? Well, it's a good thing that we're going to the arcade. If we go deep inside, she may not find us." Replied Touma, hoping to stay away from that crazy Judgement girl.

Touma and Mikoto walked quickly to the arcade section of the supermarket meant to cater every need. They checked every corner, and checked behind every few seconds.

The two arrived at the arcade without a hitch when they heard yet another familiar voice.

"'Let's go play on the firetruck one next!' Says Misaka as Misaka tugs you along." It was a small girl tugging an albino boy behind her. When their eyes met Touma and Mikoto's, the albino Level 5 muttered "Fuck." under his breath, holding a Teddy Bear with a bow tie that was hopefully a prize won for the little girl pulling him along.

"Well, Accelerator, I thought you were a total lolicon before, but this just cements it." Touma said, poking fun at Accelerator. Misaka watched in awe as Touma spoke without tension to the one who ended so many of the clones in the image of herself.

"Shut up or I'll launch you into the wall and throw these rides at you!" Accelerator shot back, his blood pressure rising.

"'But not until we've been on all of them, right?' Asks Misaka as Misaka worries about not getting to ride all of the rides."

"Better get to work if you want to kill me by day's end. I'll be farther in the arcade if you still feel like ending me after sitting in so many kids' rides!" Touma could barely control his laughter at this point, leaving with Mikoto.

Mikoto looked around and stopped at a fighting game booth, Touma had given her a few coins and told her to find a game she liked while he stored the groceries in a refrigerated storage box. He told Mikoto he would meet up with her in a little bit. She played a few rounds, all off of one coin. She quickly became bored with the game, and stood up to find a new one. When she stood she found herself looking directly in the eyes of Kamijou, who was leaning over the game booth.

Touma held a small box in his right hand. This is what took Touma so much time to get back to her.

"I won this for you, sorry I took a while to get it for you, it cost a lot of tokens." Touma explained, offering the simple gift to her.

"What is it?"questioned Mikoto, looking at the light red colored cardboard box with "PRIZE" written across it.

"Well, open it, silly."

Mikoto did such. The box slid apart to reveal a silver colored Gekota shaped necklace.

"It's great. But you could have gotten yourself something instead of this thing for me!" Mikoto said, blush forming on her face.

"I _could_ have, but I didn't. Besides, this is to thank you for helping me win that bet today."

Mikoto wasn't quite sure what to say, in her nervousness, she played with the necklace to avoid the conversation which was embarrassing for her. She clicked the side of the gekota charm, it caused the front face to open to reveal the inside as a locket.

"Huh, would you look at that. It's a locket, too." Observed Touma. He stood up and pointed towards a full motion theater device that sat in the corner, "I want to ride that thing over there, but the sign says that you need to have two people, You want to? Or should I go find Accelerator in the kiddy rides?"

"I-I can go, I suppose. What's it do?" She asked as she followed him towards the ride.

"Well, you watch a movie screen and the thing moves around as the movie does. They're pretty fun." Answered Touma, who was inserting the coins to the ride. They stepped from the platform of the ride into the black plastic bucket seats as the ride whirred to life.

Touma fiddled around in the menus while Mikoto donned the necklace, making sure to do so in a way not to lose it not ten minutes after she got it. She looked up to the screen, the menu option selected read, "INSANE MODE: Not recommended for those riding for the first time."

"I haven't been on this thing before, you know that, right?" asked Mikoto, who was now slightly worried about the option Touma had selected.

"That's okay, because neither have I." Touma said as he chuckled. Mikoto stared at him in disbelief, did the war really get to him? Was this PTSD? The seat restraints lowered into place and the ride immediately threw the two upside down. In the scene they were falling from orbit, the ride's climate system made the temperature increase as the fictional air friction increased. The scene had them hit the ground; hard. The ride shook violently as Mikoto ducked her head toward Touma's arm as he screamed Something above the screen emitted a bright light, but that was not the first thing on Touma and Mikoto's minds.

The ride continued with a few more scenes that would wrench a muscle man's stomach. Mikoto and Touma stepped out of the ride with wobbles in their steps. She would never let him pick the ride again. Something whirred from the direction of the ride.

Touma inspected it, still in a daze."This, this thing looks like it's printing something." It was the flash from earlier, a picture of the two screaming for their lives. He picked it up and turned to Mikoto, who was now frozen in fear.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't _that _bad." said Touma, unaware of the present danger.

"O...Nee...Sama... what, what are you doing with this-! This ungrateful swine?" Said a younger twin-tailed girl who had seen the two walk out of the ride together.

"Ah, Kuroko, this isn't what it looks like-!" Mikoto tried to hastily explain when Kuroko interrupted. She looked past Kuroko, and saw Ruiko and Kazari bowing in apology, holding signs that read, "Cat's out of the bag." and "Run before total massacre." respectively.

"Then how can you explain the photo that the lowly dog is holding?" Kuroko yelled in reference to the photos Kamijou was holding.

There was no other way out, Mikoto decided, she had to zap Kuroko until she was unconscious and use Testament on her later. A loud thunderclap was heard throughout the mall, and many electronics were damaged by the discharge. Through the smoke a hand grabbed Mikoto's hand, she was worried that Kuroko was still somehow conscious.

"Come on Mikoto! We should run before we get arrested or she wakes up!" Mikoto realized it was Touma's voice and hand, and she began to run with him, his groceries in the other hand.

The two made it outside of the large multi-store. Nothing was said on the walk to Tokiwadai, apart from the occasional clearing of a throat. After fifteen minutes of walking, Touma and Mikoto arrived in front of the Tokiwadai dorms.

"Well, I guess this is it, then. This exciting day is over." Said Touma, handing Mikoto one of the copies of the photo from the ride.

"Yeah, all I was going to do was talk to Uiharu and Saten. This was a major deviation from the plan." Replied Mikoto, who pocketed the photo.

"Despite the end there, I had some good fun, and if you wanted, maybe we could hang around again. My school schedule is slowing down, considering it's college entrance exam review, and I'm not going due to funds, so I won't need to worry about the exams. So, how about it?" Touma asked, nervously scratching the back of his head. This was the first time he had asked a girl out since his memory loss. He really wasn't sure about her, this may end up being detrimental to his health, but his days would not be boring, for sure.

Mikoto was now blushing up a storm. "F-Fine! But that's only because I am being polite!"

Touma chuckled and smiled at her, "Haha, I figured you would say that. I'll see you later then!"he said, getting ready to leave.

"Yeah... Oh! And Touma..."

"I'm listening."

"DON'T YOU EVER USE ME IN A BET AGAIN!" Mikoto yelled as she flung a large lightning bolt at Touma, who dispelled it while running toward his home.

_ Hello again, everyone! Sorry about the wait, there's been a lot to do around here, Playing Fantasy Warhammer and teaching Karate does not leave a lot of room in the schedule, hopefully I'll be able to finish the last few bits of the story sometime soon, before school resumes, or rather Physics and my other filler classes start. I'll throw in an extra bit in the form of the next chapter as a humorous break from the KamiKoto. Also, if anyone is talented at art and stuff, and wishes to Doujin this, feel free too, just throw my name in the credits somewhere, the story is the community's once it hits the site._


	3. Omake

_Like I said, A break from the KamiKoto, about Tsuchimikado's worries regarding his credit card and the bet._

Day One

Tsuchimikado paced around his apartment, He was worried about what Kamijou would do with all of his money. He looked up at the ceiling while laying on his bed, and began slamming his fists to the sides of him, yelling, "Why did I have to bet so hastily!"

This luck wasn't like how the usual bets between the two ended. Usually, Touma would pull ahead for the first twenty milliseconds, before his canceled luck would deny him victory by some of the oddest methods, like when as freshmen they bet on who could get across the street first. Touma had the lead by a few steps, until a truck decided to run the red light. He was hospitalized for three weeks, but was miraculously spared from any major permanent damage.

This only meant one thing to Tsuchimikado: Touma's bad luck was actually a work of God, that simply chose the first member of Delta Squad by alphabet, and now it was Tsuchimikado's turn.

'But what could have been the trigger to switch the fortunes?' Tsuchimikado thought, standing up again. He snapped his fingers in realization. Girlfriend. It was the girlfriend. Perhaps once Touma unlocked true happiness with another, his curse was shifted to another. Tsuchimikado began to slam his head furiously on the table. He didn't have the luxury of a gaggle of women chasing after him.

Maika walked in the door to see Motoharu slamming his head into the table, and decided not to interrupt. She backed out of the doorway quietly and went along her way.

Motoharu stopped slamming his head against the table, partially due to a mild concussion, and partially due to him accepting his fate. Tsuchimikado turned the laptop around and decided to look on the internet for maid outfits. He found some that he thought would look good on Maika and hit the checkout button at the top of the page. The website almost mocked him as it asked for his credit card. He shut the computer and went outside, it might help him calm down. He went to the nearest fast food joint. Upon arriving, he ordered the biggest meal he could, amounting to 1800 yen, before taxes. He scarfed the meal, attempting to suffocate his sorrow in flame-broiled meat.

The bill had arrived, "Cash or Credit, sir?"

"Cash is my only option right now, thanks to gambling." Answered Tsuchimikado, reaching for his wallet, only to find no cash inside, the cash replaced by a note that read, "Borrowed cash to eat with Index. -Maika." Tsuchimikado figured he would try out Touma's line, since he would be using it more in this new, unlucky life of his. "Fukou da..."

"Hey friend, I'll cover this one, as a former gambling addict to a current one, just as long as you visit this place, these guys helped me, and I used to spend well over 100000 Yen a day in my worst days."

Maybe the bad luck wouldn't happen all at once, but rather spread like a malignant disease, just to make it more unbearable.

"Fine, and thank you."

"I hope you get better, friend."

Tsuchimikado returned home, gambling addict help line number in hand and collapsed on his bed, it was only 6 P.M., but he figured he would just wait on his bed for the ceiling to collapse with his new luck.

Day Two

Tsuchimikado awoke to find that Index was over to meet Maika, but had brought over Sphynx, who had relieved itself on Tsuchimikado while he slept.

While washing the urine off of the Hawaiian shirt, he added the cleaners, but realized he added the bleach rather than the fabric softener

To calm himself, Tsuchimikado decided to play some games, Halfway through, his console gave him a critical system error message.

Perhaps a jog was in order. That would be calming, wouldn't it? Just a run through the park, that's not too much to demand, right?

Leaving the apartment complex, Tsuchimikado fell down the stairs, as he arrived at the park, an angry dog got loose from it's owner.

"I never liked that park anyway." Said Tsuchimikado as he returned to the tiny abode, hair and clothes messy, sunglasses missing a lens, and arm bleeding, yet still managing to crack a smile.

Tsuchimikado decided to do what he did earlier. Just sit at home, do nothing, his death wouldn't be quite so traumatic then.

He began to throw a racquetball off the ceiling. After three throws, the ball hit the ceiling fan and rocketed towards the standing lamp, effortlessly destroying it.

"That's okay, I was planning on getting a new one soon, I've already had that one for two days, it's probably out of style anyway."

The doorbell rang. Tsuchimikado walked to the door, hoping for it to be God, opening the door to smite him out of his misery.

"Hey Tsuchimikado! I've got your card, open up!" It was Kamijou, the smiting might have been the better thing to arrive at the door.

Tsuchimikado opened the door, and was very close to bawling. "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DO IT, TOUMA!"

"Do What!" Kamijou asked, very confused.

"How do you live such an unlucky life!"

"Just take the card and calm down over in your apartment." Touma said, slamming the card into Tsuchimikado's hands and running away, tripping and smashing his nose on the concrete and some of Sphynx's tail, only to get scratched.

Tsuchimikado came to a sudden realization as Touma crawled in to his apartment weakly. It wasn't a girlfriend that affected their luck, but state of mind. He laughed as he slid down to a sitting position against the wall, reveling in his epiphany, life was going to be as good as it used to be.

He walked in and logged in on the computer. He checked his online bank statement. The expression on his face became one of absolute joy.

"Kamijou Touma, you are a saint!" He exclaimed. The two day shopping spree that Tsuchimikado thought would drive him broke for sure turned out to be a small expense. About 20000 Yen.

Tsuchimikado rest easily that night.

The balance notes read:

4 Meals, Joseph's

Groceries, JUSCO

100 Arcade Coins, JUSCO Arcade

1 Fine, Destroyed JUSCO property

2 Movie Tickets

2 Ice cream Cones

2 Ride tickets

_The next chapter will be pretty big for this story, good? That's your call. I think it will be, and that it will at least surprise some people. There will be a timeskip, When Imagine Breaker and Railgun cross, the story skips three years and begins again!_


	4. Chapter 3

_ … I'm sorry everyone. I seriously tried to write this as fast as I could, but then the rest of my life happened. At first I was all, "I'm going to write the last few chapters in two weekends!" but then physics happened. The weekend after my fuel injector went out, so that had to be changed, and I don't like paying other people to work on my baby, so I was doing that over the entire weekend. Then it alternated between Lit papers and more physics, and then Gears 3 and Ace Combat came out. Once again I'm sorry, but now I have a little more time, and I'll stay up writing stories for you guys._

Chapter 3

**He looked to his right. Nestled gently in his arm was a beautiful young girl, who looked back and smiled. She rested her head against the side of his shoulder, He proceeded to return the favor by setting his head on hers. They were walking through the town together. Nothing much was happening, some people would glance at the two, the older ladies conversed in admiration, "My, what a brave, romantic boy." **

** "I wish my grandson would find a nice young woman like that." She buried her head in tighter, blush evident on her face. They arrived, the comfortable meeting place for her friends, Joseph's. Her friends had already arrived, they waved her on as she pulled away from him, still holding his hand, dragging him along. He and she chatted with her friends for a while, they asked he and she when they would finally tie the knot. She blushed and looked to him, "Touma?" He looked back at her and smiled, "One day, I promise you." She leaned in for a peck when his phone began to ring. **A dream...

Sunlight beamed in through the windows, the hanging futon visible from the inside of small apartment of a spiky haired boy. It has been three years, nothing too far out of the ordinary has happened. As ordinary as it gets dating a girl who can discharge volts by the millions, anyway. Our protagonist was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag, mouth wide open. He was unable to use the futon due to an accident with his water heater. It seems that even after three years of peace, he was as unlucky as ever, although every once in a while he would tell Mikoto that she made him feel like the luckiest person in the world, just to see her blush.

The phone began to ring. The first two times woke Touma up, around the third time, he stumbled around as quick as he could to find the phone. He did not do so delicately, slamming his hand onto the grip of the phone, trying to recover from his stumble.

"Hello!" he said rather loudly, breathing heavier from his near accident.

"Oh my, did I interrupt something?" asked a familiar voice.

"Huh? Gah-No! I just stumbled on my way to grab the phone. What is it that you want this fine day, Misuzu?" Touma answered hastily

"Oh, come, call me Mother in law, everyone knows that you and Miko-chan will end up getting married." Misuzu said with a slight inflection of pride, as if she knew the fate of her daughter. "Seriously, when are you going to ask her the big question?"

"Ah- well... I have yet to talk to Tabikake-san." He said sheepishly

"BAH! That's no reason! Plus, I've talked to him numerous times regarding that. He's completely fine with it." She retorted.

"I'm sure that he's fine with it, I just need to as a formality." Touma replied.

"Fine, I'll bring him down this weekend, no backing down now." She forced upon him.

"But wait, I still need a ring and all that stuff!"

"This weekend, show up at his office, we'll be waiting." She reaffirmed, clicking the phone down into its holster.

He set the phone down quietly, not sure of what to do now. He looked over at the calender, a date circled in the most urgent of colors, red. Written inside of the circle was, "Mikoto's final high school concert. 7:00PM." Marked for next Tuesday. He leaned against the wall, and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, and exhaled deeply.

"Has it really been three years?" He said to his audience of none, staring down at his hands. He wasn't quite sure how long he was sitting there. He heard a knocking from the door, naturally, he checked who it was. He began to open the door when the source of the knocking came bursting in through the door.

"Touma! I heard everything from Mikoto's mother! I came over as soon as I could!"

Touma pushed himself up from being knocked down so violently. "Mom, did you have to knock the door down? That could have put a hole in the wall and I only lease this place!"

"This is more urgent!" Yelled Shiina as she dropped tons of outdated marriage planning pamphlets, catalogs, and the such. "This could be the rest of your life, a hole in the stupid wall can be patched!" She continued, slamming her palm on her marriage planning material.

Touma, borrowing Mikoto's style of blushing began speaking,"Marriage planning? Mom! I haven't even proposed ye-"

Shiina put her finger up to his mouth, stopping him, "I know, I said Misuzu filled me in." her other hand came up, holding a box, and opened it up, impressively with her one hand. "This is the one that your dad gave me. Now you don't have the ring problem, do you know how you will ask her?"

"Sometime after I talk to her father, as a formality." Touma said, sitting near the table where his mother was sitting.

"Fair enough, What about that Tuesday with the concert?" She said, having sniped the date from across the room, looking at it with eagle eyes.

"Wha?" Touma turned briefly and turned back, having noticed what she could see from her location, "How did you see that?"

"Your stupid father demands a sharp eye, how about it though?" Still asking whether or not the night of the concert would work.

"Alright, fine, but don't talk to me about all the planning, that's her decision."

Shiina sighed in relief. "How nice, you already understand how marriage works."

"Fine, Fine, just let's make this quick, I promised her I'd meet her today." Touma said hastily.

"By the way, how has the girl who used to stay here been doing?" Shiina asked.

"Oh, I just got a letter from her, she went back a year ago to continue work with the Church, she's planning to become a Deacon. She said she was well on her way, and that she wishes me good luck in her last letter." Informed Touma.

"I see, and how does Mikoto's friend, that crazy one you were telling me about a while back think of you two now." Further inquired Shiina.

"She has come to terms with us, but is still madly jealous, and vocalizes it." Explained Touma.

The conversation lasted for another few minutes, before Touma's mom picked up her materials, said her goodbyes, and left. Touma sat on the chair for a little while, before looking at the clock. When he stood up hurriedly.

"Crap! I've got to hurry, Misaka must be waiting already."he said rushing out of the door.

On a bench near the certain vending machine with kick marks etched into the side sat a girl politely, looking side to side for the boy she was waiting for. The boy came running by, out of breath.

"Sorry, *huff*, Did... I make- *huff* make you wait?" Said Touma crouched over, supporting his hands on his knees.

Mikoto stood up and tapped him playfully on the head, "You made me wait many a fortnight in the driving winds and rain. How could you?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, M'lady. How about I become your steed for reparations?" He responded just as playfully, picking Mikoto up in the princess carry. "Have you been practicing your violin part?"

"Yeah, of course I have. I still can't believe it's the last one." Mikoto said, hands wrapped around his neck.

Touma looked down at the young woman in his arms, she still resembled the girl that he began dating three years back, but now was just a little shorter than himself, and now closely resembled her mother, she had even filled out up top now, no longer envying some of the other women from Touma's past dealings.

"Last time I chose, where do you want to go, Mikoto?" Asked Touma, setting Mikoto down.

"Nowhere special, just out shopping." She answered.

"Why do you do this to me? You've known for a long time that I have no money."

"Oh, trust me, I know, and you still think I'm worth it." She said with a wicked smile.

"Huh. Yeah, that's how it is. Damn." He looked around, trying to deny the fact that he's whipped. "Alright, let's just go..."

Mikoto ran Touma through the gauntlet of stores that guys don't want to go in. She took him into all the clothing stores in the area, as well as all of the soap stores, then into all of the candle stores, and topped it off with the lingerie store, having graduated from Gekota to flower prints. Touma blushed in embarrassment as he saw the girls in the store giggling at him while being dragged by Mikoto. Touma could not take much more of this, he pulled back, taking Mikoto into a nearby restaurant. They sat in a corner bench, pushing and shoving each other playfully.

"How have Kazari and Ruiko been? It's been a long time since I've seen the two." Touma started, no longer pushing Mikoto around.

"Oh, same old same old, Ah, Ruiko got her ability now, only a level one, but it is an ability nonetheless." She responded.

"That's good, what can she do?"

"She can control wind gusts by generating low pressure zones. Particularly useful, considering her obsession with getting a rise out of Kazari."

"Huh, she still does that?" Touma furthered the conversation.

"Oh yeah, just because she's a sophomore in high school doesn't mean anything." Continued Mikoto.

"And you?" He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before continuing, "How has the last year been treating you?"

"Well, apart from a spiky haired punk following me around, It's been good."

"Hey, that hurts my feelings, you know?" Touma pretended to care.

"Better than when I would shock you when we first met." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, It's been a long time, I'm glad that phase in our lives is over. I don't even recall the last time you shocked me..."Touma thought for a few seconds only to feel a light shock, similar to a prank stick of gum, and let out a slight yelp.

"I'd say about five seconds ago. I think the last time I was out for your head was when you tried to play keep away with my shoes."

"Ah, yeah, that's right."

"Is something the matter, usually you aren't a guy who lives in the past." Asked Mikoto.

"Oh, I've just been talking with my mom about some things." he answered.

Mikoto pondered on what it might be, only to draw no answers. "What about?"

"Ah, well, it's private family matters, I'll tell you later."

"That's okay anyway, I have a few papers left to write, so I'll have to get heading home."

Luck was on Touma's side this time, any other time Mikoto would pry the information out of him by any means necessary. "Alright, let's get you home then." He said, standing up offering his lady a hand.

Along the way, they carried simple conversation, waved to familiar faces until they arrived near Mikoto's high school dorms, which were not too far out of the way from Touma's apartment, still a way out, but not as bad as the walk to Tokiwadai's dorms. They kissed in front of the dorms and said their goodbyes and Touma walked to his apartment. He unlocked the door, flipped the light switch and walked further in, no Index, no Sphynx, just himself, which wasn't as great as it first sounded, He missed the company. He sat on the couch, thinking of the conversation to come that weekend.

Then the fated day came, Touma awoke and threw his nicest clothes on and took a heavy breath. Through the door he went. He went to the address that Misuzu had provided him, it was a large, high class restaurant, the doors were probably as wide as his entire apartment. Upon the first few steps the first thing he noticed was the bar, it was truly immense, filled with various drinks that he had never heard of and ones that he couldn't even read. A small hand tapped him on the shoulder twice.

"Are you Kamijou Touma, Sir?" Asked the source of the hand; a scrawny waiter.

"Ah- yes, this is he."

"You've been expected, come right this way." He said, beckoning Touma on.

They twisted through some narrow hallways, into an elevator that led to the premium rooms on the third floor. Through a few more corridors they went, arriving eventually to a booth on Touma's left, sliding screen privacy door and all. He slipped his shoes off just before the raised floor and walked in to see familiar faces.

"Hello, Touma."Greeted Misuzu.

"Kamijou." Said Tabikake, with a nod.

"Have a seat, Touma." Misuzu cheerily said.

"Ah, thank you." was all Touma could manage to say out of nervousness, he sat down across from Tabikake, and on the side of the table to the left of Misuzu.

"So, I've heard that you have an interest in marrying my daughter."

"Yes sir, I've been dating her for the past three years, and I feel ready to take the next step."

"I see, what do you feel on the matter Misuzu?" Tabikake asked, turning to his wife.

"Me? Well, ah... He's a very reliable kid, He's done more for the world in his lifetime than most people could imagine ever doing." She replied.

"So, you've got her approval it seems, and you have Mikoto obviously, all you have left is me."

Touma gulped loudly, he's seen the darkest depths that the world can offer, even nearly died, but he has never felt this level of fear.

"Now tell me this, Touma, would you be willing to throw everything away for Mikoto's happiness?" Tabikake asked in a very stern voice.

"Of course, sir. There's nothing in this world to me that holds the value of her smile." Touma answered with the utmost honesty.

"Alright, an honest response. Just one last thing, are you willing to risk your life for hers?"

Touma knew this was the make it or break it moment, his one chance to prove to Tabikake his worth. "With all due respect, I've done that numerous times already, sir, even for your wife." All his confidence was in that statement. Tabikake looked towards his wife, who nodded silently, he looked back to Touma, and smiled.

"Looks like you can call me Father-in-Law."

Touma's heart lifted into the upper stratosphere, all he could say at that moment was, "Thank you so much."

Tabikake smirked, "You know that I already had you accepted long before this all, right?

"Huh?" Touma asked, unsure of what Tabikake was talking about.

"Yeah, Every phone call between Mikoto and Misuzu would always have you thrown in there, and every time I had time off, all the dinner conversation would be is, 'Touma this, Touma that.' I'm genuinely impressed."

Touma sat and stared blankly, he didn't know what else to do, the man that put him through the biggest stress in his life was now telling him how great he was.

"C'mon, let's grab a drink, sake for the married-man-to-be!" Exclaimed Tabikake, raising his fist in a toast.

Touma's arm weakly copied the gesture. They drank and celebrated the whole night through, Touma didn't know what time it was that Tabikake hailed the taxi, but it was late. Real late. Touma was dropped off first, he wobbled towards his apartment door, and fumbled around through his keychain. After a few minutes of sifting he plucked the right key and stumbled in.

"Ohhhhhh, that was too much." Touma groaned while falling on the couch. He turned his head right and looked into the TV screen that wasn't on. He sighed and fell asleep on the spot.

The next day was rather uneventful. Touma went to his part time work in a small family owned business, where he now picks up his groceries at a discount rate. After work he walked to Mikoto's school, escorted her to her dorm, and listened to her practice. It was a terribly uneventful day, but he could live that life forever, it was better than the constant risk of death he faced not three short years back.

Then the big day came, Tuesday, the night of Mikoto's final concert. They were to play many classical songs, with Mikoto on the first part for violin. He walked with Mikoto around to visit friends to calm her nerves before going to the auditorium where the concert would be held.

"My you're looking very beautiful, young lady." Touma said, raising his eyebrows twice to create a more humorous effect.

"And you're looking as boorish as usual, old man." She said poking him in the cheek with a smile on her face.

"Hey now, That's not very nice, you should respect your elders more than that." Said Touma with his best old man voice and face. They both chuckled. Mikoto linked her arm with Touma's and put her head on Touma's shoulder.

"Hey, I got a text from Uiharu and Saten a while back, I told them we might stop by in Joseph's to meet them, do you want to?" She asked him politely.

"Huh? Oh, sure I guess, They're good friends of yours, and this is your night, I've got no power against you tonight."

"Haha, you dork." She laughed and smiled up towards him

"I'm only a dork around you." He leaned his head over so that it was on hers. There were a pair of older women walking behind them, matching their pace so as not to disturb the young couple.

"My, what a brave, romantic boy." One spoke softly to the other.

The other lady turned to her friend and said, "I wish my grandson would find a nice young woman like that." Touma felt as though this had all happened before, He wasn't sure where from, but he knew it was familiar. It was obvious that Mikoto had heard them, she was burying her head into Touma's shoulder, her trademark blush shining brightly.

"Haha, you're such a dork when people mention 'Us'." Touma said, rubbing his head against Mikoto's somewhat hard.

"Shut up, you idiot." What else could he expect, she was still a tsundere. Mikoto pulled away from his shoulder, but they still held hands. They turned into the restaurant on their right. Joseph's was now a very familiar location, Touma and Mikoto frequented it, Mikoto had been going there longer. The two looked to the familiar booth on the left, far side of the restaurant. Kazari and Ruiko were already waiting there for them, waving the two on. Mikoto waved back and pulled Touma along. They took the bench across from Kazari and Ruiko.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Mikoto began the conversation.

"Oh, we're same old, same old, I see you two are still going as strong as ever." Ruiko said, pointing at their still linked hands.

Mikoto began to stutter something, but was cut off by Touma, "Of course we are, why would I ever give her up." Touma chuckled a little, Mikoto was blushing as lively as usual.

Ruiko and Kazari both said "Aww." in approval of Touma's words. Kazari cut in by saying, "What are you two going to do after this year?"

"Well, I'll follow her to the ends of the world." Touma said, lacking any pause

"Does that mean you two will get married?" Ruiko asked. Touma was worried that she had found out prior to his proposal. Mikoto turned to him, she was well past the point of embarrassment, enough to the point that all she could say was, "Touma?"

Touma thought of the best way to make It seem as though it wasn't his plan to propose that night. "One day, I promise you."

Those words made Kazari blush, and she wasn't even the target of them. Ruiko smiled and nodded in approval. Touma felt something hit his shoulder, he looked right and saw that Mikoto had fainted right there, suffering from a tsundere overload. Around the same time they all shouted, "Mikoto!" or "Misaka!" She came to after a few minutes, and convinced herself that she had taken a quick nap and she had only dreamed that. The four sat and talked for another half an hour, after which Mikoto said it was time for them to go, if they all wanted to get a good seat, or for Mikoto, setting up her instrument.

They all walked towards the backstage entrance.

"Well, I guess this is it, then, I'll look for you guys when I'm up there." Said Mikoto, ready to part from the group.

"Yeah, break a leg out there for me." Touma responded.

"Play your hardest!" yelled Kazari.

"You've got this in the bag." reassured Ruiko.

Mikoto smiled and walked in. The three turned and walked in to the general seating. Thanks to Mikoto, they had seats closer to the front. They took their reserved seats, when Touma turned to the two girls.

"You girls remember when I said, 'One day'?"

"Yeah, that was really romantic" said Kazari.

"Well, that one day will be tonight, I've gotten permission, a ring, everything." He explained. Both the girls gasped, taking in as much as their lungs could carry. "Just keep it on the down-low until I ask, alright?" He continued, making the zipper across the mouth sign, they followed suit, copying the motion.

"When are you going to ask?" Questioned Ruiko.

"Hopefully after they stand up to bow." He answered.

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" Kazari quietly cheered, shaking up and down in her seat in anticipation.

"Alright, alright. Let's watch the program, and then we'll see." He tried to calm her down, and made the zipper motion again.

After a few moments, the lights dimmed, and an older lady, presumably the director or an Orchestra teacher gave an introductory speech. They opened with Pachelbel's Canon, the orchestra played it a tad bit faster than they should have, but no one without skill could have noticed. The next piece was Bach's Brandenburg Concertos. One of the viola student's playing was noticeably worse, and the sound did not mesh in well. A small group then stood up front, with Mikoto up front. She opened their song, Ein Kleine Nachtmusik by Mozart. This was presumably their high class group, not a note was missed, and not a tone un-tuned. They took a bow, the crowd erupted in cheers, the rest of the orchestra stood and bowed. This was it, do or die. Touma looked right, Kazari and Ruiko gave him a thumbs up and mouthed, "Good Luck."

"MIKOTO!" Touma yelled in the middle of the quiet crowd. He ran to the stage and jumped atop it.

"What the hell are you doing?" She muttered under her breath.

"Deciding the rest of my life." He answered

"Huh?" She had no idea what he meant.

Touma got down on one knee, This was the craziest, most frightening thing he had ever done. By this point Mikoto had realized what was about to happen, but she didn't know how to react.

Touma held the ring in its box out. "Misaka Mikoto, will you marry me?" His voice was not shaky in the least bit. His level of confidence wasn't above his ankles, but he put on a good ruse. Upon hearing those words, Mikoto blushed like she had never before. She went through red-hot cheeks straight to white-hot, although it looked like she wasn't blushing to the crowd, she was doing just such. She took two tiny steps back, to try and absorb what had just transpired.

"Um... Ah..." she stuttered around on her words. She clenched her hands down at her side. "YES! Why didn't you ask sooner, you-! You-! YOU IDIOT!" She wrapped her arms around him, not for romantic effect, but on the grounds that she could no longer stand. They held each other right there on the stage, no one else mattered. Ruiko stood up and cheered and clapped. Every one in the auditorium followed Ruiko's lead, with the exception of one voice yelling, "ONEESAMA!". The actual Orchestra did not receive a standing ovation, but Touma and Mikoto's show did. Touma picked her up and carried her out the door. They walked side by side all the way to Mikoto's dorm.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Mikoto asked, blush still across her face.

"I wanted every one to know that I was proud to be by your side forever." He answered his spouse's question

"I love you. Idiot." She hugged him

"Hey, come by my place tomorrow, we've got planning to do." He held her for a few seconds, before breaking and kissing her on the lips.

_-6 months later-_

Touma sat on a pew in the Amakusa Church. Itsuwa helped set up their ceremony, although Touma didn't like the idea of a Catholic style wedding, Mikoto wanted a wedding like they do in the west. This was free, the best sort of affordable for Touma, so he couldn't complain. His mother approached him.

"Ohh! You look so handsome in a suit!"

"Haha, thanks mom. Is the best man here yet?" He returned with a question.

"Accelerator, was it? He's out back, I'll let you go talk to him."She answered.

"Thanks."

He left to walk around towards the back of the church, Touma sat next to Accelerator.

"You nervous?" Touma asked Accelerator.

"Fuck you, I was just making sure my buttons were all in order, and that this damn collar wasn't showing." He spat at Touma

"Hey now, do I sense hostility?"

"We're not friends, even if I'm asking you to return the favor when the time comes." He said quietly, looking away.

"Alright, your buttons are intact, by the way, and I can't see the collar, why don't you come inside?"

"Fine."

The two wedding planners, Motoharu and Pierce came up to Accelerator and Touma.

"Alright guys, get to your places, were less than an hour until the ceremony."

"Thanks, you two." Touma nodded as he walked towards his spot.

The girl's room was in chaos, Mikoto's mother still didn't know much about western marriage customs, so she sat back. Ruiko and Kazari were running back and forth, trying to make sure that everything about Mikoto looked perfect. Kazari offered to make the bouquet out of her flowers, figuring it was that special of an occasion. She gave the flowers to Kuroko, who was grumbling that it should have been her in the suit, and not that buffoon ape, but she pressed on making the bouquet. At last, they were done. She stood up, and all the girls admired her beauty.

It was time. The organ music started, and everyone stood up and turned to face the young woman. They watched her gracefully walk by with her father. She walked in front of Touma. They exchanged their vows, Touma made mention of all the good things that have come to him when they met, and that he would break the illusions of those who would try to take that away from him. Mikoto expressed that they were perfect for each other and that anyone who would try to deny that would be shocked. Their vows sounded more like a challenge being issued, but with how they work together, they could have taken on the world. Now that's exactly what they would be doing. The two said their "I do"'s and kissed to seal the marriage.

_Hello everyone, I'm glad you have stuck around to read this, even though it has been delayed for so long. To make it up, I went for double the length this chapter. I told myself if I didn't get this done before Skyrim, it wouldn't ever get done. I may make one last Omake Chapter, so keep an eye out for that. When the Railgun and the Imagine Breaker's hearts cross, their lives intertwine. Peace!_


End file.
